


babysitting

by ashestoashesfan2012



Series: molly stories [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Alex are going out for the night and Molly is Babysitting Gene junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> don’t own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This one is set in 2011. And for all who liked it the return of Molly and Nick IM names. The only things I own are the IM names that I made up for Molly and Nick.

Babysitting   
Gene and Alex are going out for the night and Molly is Babysitting Gene junior. I don’t own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This one is set in 2011. And for all who liked it the return of Molly and Nick IM names. The only things I own are the IM names that I made up for Molly and Nick.  
It was Friday night and Molly was in living room holding Gene junior. Alex and Gene were getting ready to go out for few hours. And Molly was getting paid to watch Gene junior for the night.  
“Ok Molls you know the rule no friends over while we are gone, here is money for a pizza and you know where all of Gene junior’s things and food are. And you have the numbers of places we are going to be” Said Alex as she checked off the list in her head.  
“Yes mum we will be ok it just for five hours” said Molly.  
“Yes Bolls she is right now we had better get going or we will never leave” said Gene as he opened the door.  
“Ok I just wanted to make sure everything was in order and that Molly and Gene junior were going to be ok” said Alex as she walked out the door behind Gene.  
‘Bye mum bye dad, see you in a few hours” said Molly as she shut the door  
“Wow I thought they would never leave and that I would not be getting my £20” said Molly  
Two hours later Molly had her pizza order and was waiting for it.   
“Ok Gene junior which one do you want eat the Mac and cheese meal or the Cheese Ravioli in Tomato Sauce” asked Molly as she hold out both boxes to him. Gene junior grabbed the box of Mac and cheese out of her hands as his way of saying that this is the one he wanted.   
Molly was getting his food ready when her pizza arrived. She paid for the pizza and put it down on counter. She went out and got Gene junior’s food out of microwave and when she brought it over to him he gave happy scream and kicked his legs up.  
“Wow someone is very happy tonight” said Molly as she started to feed him. He almost ate all of his dinner and so Molly put the rest in refrigerator. Once she put him down to play she got some pizza and ate.   
Later on that night after she put Gene junior to bed Molly was in her room reading when she heard her mum and dad come home. Alex come into her room and asked how everything went. To which Molly inform her that everything went fine.  
After Alex paid her and said goodnight Molly IM pop up.  
Mancity2010: Hello   
PCMollyHunt: Hi Nick   
Mancity2010: What’s up Molls?  
PCMollyHunt: Just made £20 babysitting Gene junior tonight   
Mancity2010: Sweet what are you going to do with it buy something for I hope  
PCMollyHunt: No way  
Mancity2010:  and here I thought you loved me   
PCMollyHunt: I do I just have plans with it and if you’re good I will treat with it.  
ManCity2010: Sweet I was just kidding earlier   
PCMollyHunt: I know   
Both Molly and Nick chatted for hour when Alex came in to tell Molly to get offline and go to bed that it was past two am.   
PCMollyHunt: My mum just told me to go to bed   
Mancity2010: Am started to get tired here so I will talk to you tomorrow Molls night  
PCMollyHunt: night   
Molly logged off her computer and got into bed with a smile on her face and thoughts of what she wanted to buy with the £20 she made that night.  
The End


End file.
